yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Yandere Simulator Wiki:Councils
Upcoming meetings, along with other events, can be found on the Calendar page Council of Administration *''To view the history of decisions made by this council, see here.'' This council comprises of all Bureaucrats, Admins, Head Mini-Admin, Head Discussion Mod, Head Content Mod, Head Chat Mod, Head Rollback. The Head Helper also sits as a non-voting member whom can state their opinions. This council is only required to meet once a month. This meeting can last several days and covers a wide range of topics. Meetings are held on the Staff board. At the end of each meeting, the council will decide on the next meeting's time. The Head Bureaucrat presides over this council. They are responsible for implementing changes and hosting meetings. If the Head Bureaucrat is unable to perform their duties the Head Admin will host meetings. If the Head Admin is unavailable, it goes to the Head Mini-Admin. And if they are also unavailable, it goes to the Head Discussion Mod. When someone fills in for the Head that precides, they are only tasked with hosting threads and scheduling. The one presiding is also responsible for hosting Global Staff Meetings if the Head Bureaucrat had not started it. They cannot exercise any other duties that the Head may have. General Duties Some of the council's responsibilities include creating new rules, editing rules, and removing rules. This council can also creates new features and change features on the wiki. Emergency Meetings can be called by the Head Bureaucrat or a majority of council members when something cannot wait until a later meeting. The Head Bureaucrat or a majority of council members can place things (such as demotions) on hold if in less than a week, a vote was scheduled relating to the topic. The Head Helper is able to request to the Head Bureaucrat or council to place things on hold if they feel it necessary. The council can vote on the demotion of a Helper who has held their position for more than 2 months. The Council of Administration can determine a Head of any rank is unable to perform their duties and relieve them of their role. (unless they are the only member of the rank) Once relieved, a Head vote will start with an additional rule that the former Head cannot be re-elected. The Council of Administration is able to suspend the Council of the People for up to 2 months if it is determined the council has a serious issue. This must be decided by a majority of the Council of Administration. Phases The Council of Administration splits it's meetings into 4 phases. *Phase 1: Presider Votes **The one presiding starts votes. ***These votes can be created by the Presider, the COTP, or in Phase 3. *Phase 2: Member Votes **Dedicated to COA members starting specific votes. ***Votes allowed: Helper demotions, Head removals, policy holds, returning to Phase 1, COTP suspensions, COA suspensions. *Phase 3: General discussion **Dedicated to members discussing future votes for Phase 1. *Phase 4: Scheduling **Scheduling the next meeting. Voting The Head Bureaucrat cannot propose more than 5 votes per a meeting. Note; this does not include any votes passed on by the COTP or from Phase 3 discussions. Additional votes may be allowed if at-least 2 other council members give an okay. A new vote can be started without waiting once a majority has been attained. The previous vote can still be voted on at anytime before Phase 3 begins. At any point of Phase 2, a vote can be called to return to Phase 1 for additional votes. The amount of votes allowed are to be supplied in the vote to return. The call must be supported by a majority of attending council members. If no votes are started within 1 day of Phase 2 starting or the end of the previous vote, then Phase 2 can end and Phase 3 begins. Unless otherwise stated, the council member starting a vote is considered in support of any vote they start. Council of the People *''To view the history of decisions made by this council, see here.'' This council is made up of all Helpers and the Intern breaks ties. The COTP is required to meet on the 1st, 15th, and last week of each month. Failure of the Head Helper to perform duties within 3 days results in the Head Bureaucrat or Head Admin hosting the meeting. The Head Helper can also request to be filled in if they are aware of an inability to host a meeting in advanced. The 1st's meeting will be used to collect community feedback on the general discussions board. The 15th's meeting will be used to vote for things that will go to the COA. The last week of the month's meeting will be used to pick the next month's Intern. This council's main responsibility is proposing rules. Rules proposed are voted on by each member. These rules go directly to the to the Head Bureaucrat to be voted on by the Council of Administration. This council also has open threads where the community can give feedback that for the next meeting to decide on a rule proposal. The Head Helper presides over this council and is responsible for hosting threads, informing members of the next meeting, sending rules that passed to the Head Bureaucrat, and notifying the an Admin+ to promote and demote Interns. When someone fills in for the Head that precides, they are only tasked with hosting threads and scheduling. They cannot exercise any other duties that the Head may have. Suspension Whenever a council is suspended and unsuspended, it is numbered a new council. Council of Administration In the event a majority of the COA agree upon a suspension, the COA is suspended. During this period, the Head Bureaucrat is given expanded duties. The Head Bureaucrat is capable of; *Altering and adding rules. *Implementing new policies/features/functions. *Suspend the COTP with the intent of reforms. **This cannot last more than a month, and is nullified if no changes are implemented in 1 week. However, the Head Bureaucrat is given the following restrictions; *The inability to alter their abilities and restrictions without council approval. *Adding or changing more than 5 rules/policies per-a-month. *The Head Bureaucrat must start a thread each month highlighting all changes so COA members can see. At anytime, any COA member can call for the COA to be unsuspended, but it must pass with a majority. Upon a new member joining the COA, a vote is automatically called. If a vote is called for unsuspension, with a main reason being recent changes by the Head Bureaucrat, all changes are put on hold until after the vote. If the COA remains suspended, the changes will go into effect. During COA suspension, the COTP does not have to be suspended and will propose it's passing votes to the Head Bureaucrat to implement. If it is not accepted, the COTP can request by majority that the COA be temporarily unsuspended solely to vote on the single issue. In the event of no members besides the Head Bureaucrat remaining on the council, it is automatically suspended. It will be re-established upon a new member joining. During this time the Head Bureaucrat is given some lessened restrictions; *Instead of 5 changes per-a-month, they shall be permitted 10. *A thread is not required, unless there is still a Head Helper (as to keep the COTP informed). *If the COTP is still operating, the Head Bureaucrat must have their approval before changing abilities and restrictions. *The Head Bureaucrat is not allowed to suspend the COTP if there are no other members of the COA. **Any suspensions previously in-place are cancelled, re-instating the COTP, unless there are no members. In the event the COTP is no-longer operating, the Head Bureaucrat is given further lessening of restrictions; *They are permitted 20 changes per-a-month. *No thread is required, but can be continued for public information or record keeping. *Any changes to their abilities and restrictions must be put to public vote. *They are required to do monthly staff wanted threads. Council of the People The Council of Administration is able to suspend the Council of the People for up to 2 months if it is determined the council has a serious issue. This must be decided by a majority of the Council of Administration. Other Status Quo Policy Any policies that were enforced but never written down before the councils were founded and not addressed either during or after formation shall remain status quo and act as official policies. All status quos are to be documented on Yandere Simulator Wiki:Councils/StatusQuos. It should be noted that not all status quos are known, and should be added upon them being found. After full documentation, the status quo will eventually be discussed by the COA, however more urgent matters may supersede them. The process can be sped up by the COTP voting on the issue and sending it to the COA.